


At his mercy

by TomFD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom! Jon, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sub! Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomFD/pseuds/TomFD
Summary: Sansa had been at many people's mercy. They had been cruel and vicious, and she had endured.But there is one man who she knows would never hurt her. And she likes being at her king's mercy.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo wazzup!
> 
> It has been AGES since i've written anything, so i hope i still have it.
> 
> So this is a two shot shameless porn fic i made in my mind while i was in the shower (yeah I know. Don't ask.)
> 
> However, the first chapter is pure plot and exposition, since it's an AU.
> 
> EXPLICIT RATING EARNED ON CHAPTER 2, babes. Be patient ;).

Sansa stood in front of the full length mirror of their chambers, staring at the naked woman that the reflection offered, far too different from the girl that stood in the exact same spot less than a year ago. Back then, she was a whirlwind of emotions, and a walking bundle of nerves. Back then, when she was a fourteen year old, unmarried maid that had lost any hope of ever being rescued from the snake pit she had so stupidly chosen as her new home, the confines of Maegor's Holdfast -the castle within a castle- surrounded by the terror of the Red Keep and King's Landing. Back then, when she had been submerged in an ocean of pain and despair by her tormentors. Joffrey. Cersei. Ser Meryn. Ser Ilyn. Names she desperately wished to forget, attached to faces that still sometimes haunted her in her sleep.

  
Back then, before Jon Snow came riding a dragon, and amidst a storm of black smoke and red blood, took her from the deathly grip of the lion's den into the safe haven of his arms.  
Growing up at Winterfell, Sansa had followed her mother's steps and adopted her every habit. After all, Robb did practically the same with their Lord Father. For him, swordsmanship, archery, riding lessons, warfare and strategy; for her, sewing, singing, embroidery and the cold indifference towards Jon Snow were some of the things the eldest Stark daughter tried to imitate from Lady Catelyn. _How awfully pathetic it was,_ she thinks every night as she lays in her bed, the guilt attempting to consume her from the inside, a gnawing darkness that is scared away by his warm embrace.

  
Jon Snow was her husband now. Her best friend and confidant, and above everything else, her King.  
When the truth was told by Lord Eddard in the privacy of his solar, Jon's life changed forever. As a bastard, Jon Snow had dreamed of swearing his oath to the Night's Watch, to become a brother in black and guard the realms of men. But Jaehaerys Targaryen, the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and his Lady Lyanna, was not meant to take the black.  
Against Ned’s wishes, Jon took off to Essos, where the Gods, or whatever entity was pulling the strings of his life at the moment, made him encounter Daenerys Targaryen and her army. And her dragons.  
His palm touched the rough surface of Rhaegal's neck and Jon Snow was forever gone, replaced by a prince reborn. The ice melted away to let the fire live again.

  
_The Lannisters didn't stand a chance against their unexpected enemy. Daenerys died the night of the siege of King's Landing. Taken down, both her and Drogon. It only spurred Jon into vanquishing the lions from Westeros once and for all, for it was yet another member of his family that was killed by them. Jon fought his way through the streets and alleys of King's Landing, until he could breach the Red Keep. By the time it was over, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered in mud or blood._  
_He found Sansa curled in a ball by her bed inside her room, shaking and weeping. She didn't know what to expect, for Cersei had told her what usually happened when a city was sacked, even when she knew it was Jon that had come to take the Iron Throne. He might be good, but his bannermen might not. She feared that this time, the Hound would not be there to save her._

_Jon tried calling her name, but the words faded in her wails. He gently laid his sword in the ground, and slowly approached the side of the bed where she currently was. He gingerly put a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch and yelp in terror. Jon was at a loss, so he tried speaking again._

_"Sansa. It's me, sweetling. It's Jon."_

  
_“J-Jon? Is it really you?,” she asked with a voice so weak it came out like a whisper._

  
_“Yes. It's… It's me, Sansa. I came back. I’m here now," he reassuringly answered_ _._

_She slowly turned her head to look at him, and she was shocked. He was no longer the skinny bastard boy that grew up in the North. He was tall, broad, and covered in blood. Clad in Targaryen armor of black and red, he looked like the knights from the songs she used to love._

_Suddenly, she frowned, and with a voice as deep as a girl of fourteen could manage, she asked._

_"Did you kill them?"_

_"Not all of them. But I will. I promise."_

_Joffrey's head rolled on the floor, and it was put as decoration in the Traitor's Walk, by his mother's and his grandfather's head. Jaime's, Ser Gregor's, every lion and every single one of their most loyal vassals. This time, when Sansa lifted her chin to look upon the severed heads on the spikes, she did not see her father or Septa Mordane. She saw her dreams come true._

  
_Crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms and, having avenged Ned, Robb and Daenerys, it was a matter of time until the proposals for both him and Sansa started to arrive. But they would have none of it. That dreadful night, when the Dragon burned the Lions in their den, and the many days and night that would follow, something blossomed between Jon and Sansa. An understanding, a sense of trust and safety that neither of them had felt since leaving their home._  
_Every proposal was turned down, and in turn a grand wedding was announced, to celebrate the union between houses Stark and Targaryen. The Dragon and his She Wolf, the King and his Queen._

She was Queen. She was loved and respected by everyone in the Red Keep. With Jon, she was so happy that she didn't mind living in King's Landing anymore. After they had dealt with the Boltons, after Arya, Bran and Rickon had returned to their home, she finally thought that a joyous life could happen there in the capital, as long as Jon was a part of it.

  
Reflecting on everything that had happened over the last year and a half, Sansa never realized she had sat down on their bed, and she didn't notice that the door had been opened.  
She saw him in the mirror before turning her head to properly look at her husband. A golden crown resting on a riot of dark curls, wide shoulders, long, well muscled limbs and a grey stare that hid nothing to her. It was full of love, tenderness, a certain arrogance, and…  
And lust.

He was wearing the crown tonight, and Sansa knew what that meant. She had to drop to her knees.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pooooooooooooooorn
> 
> If you're looking for domestic fluff, you're in the wrong place. If you like SMUT, welcome to Jonsa Funland.
> 
> This is all smut. All of it. Even the dialogue. Months of not writing anything at all, poured in a single chapter. Enjoy.

“Sansa,” Jon said as softly as he could while trying to supress a hitch in his breath. “You looked lovely this evening".

  
“T-thank you, my King. I hope the way I dressed pleased you,” said Sansa, referring to the beautiful dress she’d worn in the festivities that day. The realm was celebrating the first two years of Jon's ascension to the Iron Throne, and the defeat of the Lannisters at his hands.

  
The gown in question, of dornish black silk, embroidered with a combination of bright red and dark grey threads and embedded with precious gemstones of similar colours -rubies and opals, mainly- was a wedding gift that Oberyn Martell had brought her (alongside a magnificent golden dagger with a black hilt, embedded with rubies like the dress) in his brother’s stead, who could not attend because of his deteriorated health.

  
Sansa had been delighted with the gift, and although at the time she did not feel so comfortable with wearing the colours of House Targaryen, she soon learned the effect it had on her husband to see her clad in a gown of smoke and blood, that reminded him of his greatest victory. Afterwards, Sansa would try to wear black and red more often, all to please her King.

  
“It always pleases me to see you dressed in my colours,” Jon told her as he slowly stepped into the room, “but I'd rather see you like this.” Sansa did not miss the emphasis on the last word, and the gleaming lust in his eyes.

  
Sansa got up from the bed and she felt so vulnerable, so nervous, that her knees wobbled and she almost fell to the floor. However, she did not want her King to think her weak, so she stood firmly and she faced him.

  
Her heart was hammering inside her ribcage, she could feel her limbs throb and her body shake with excitement. He had fucked her that very morning, hard and fast in a forgotten alcove of the Tower of the Hand, where she had visited Ser Barristan Selmy, after not seeing him for a few weeks. She had grown fond of the old knight who now was Hand of the King, for he was kind, and wise, and never failed to give her advice.  
Jon had been there too, for the same purposes, and after they both took their leave, Jon suddenly pushed her inside an old, small unused room that smelled a bit odd, and against a wall he hiked her skirts up to gain access to her cunt. His skillful fingers brought her to a peak, and when she was wet enough, he slammed his cock deep inside her core, mercilessly pounding into her as he kept his hand over her mouth.  
All the while he dropped open mouthed kisses on her neck, telling her how beautiful she was and how good her pussy felt around his hard cock. Firmly fondling her left breast, brushing his thumb over the fabric that covered her nipple, he brought her to a second and third peak, before he shot his seed deep inside her.  
_“I’m keeping these,”_ he’d said while holding her smallclothes between his index finger and his thumb. _“I want you to drip me out all day, until you prepare yourself for today's feast.”_

  
That very morning he’d had her and he wanted more. She wanted more.

  
She padded across the room as Jon closed and latched the door. Jon looked up and down at her, his eyes travelling the expanse of his wife’s naked body. Sixteen years old and an unmatched beauty, from top to bottom. A red mane of Tully red that framed the soft curve of her face, eyes blue like the sunlit ocean, and perfect, full lips that were begging to be kissed.

  
Her neck was long, and it gave way to her chest, where he gazed upon the most perfect pair of tits he had ever seen. Full, round and perky, and tipped with gorgeous pink nipples, pebbled from the soft breeze that travelled from the Narrow Sea to their window.

  
Jon's cock was hard already, thinking of that time he’d straddled her chest, fucked her tits and came in her mouth, all at her own request. Sansa could be quite dirty behind closed doors, he thought with a half smile.

  
When she was finally in front of him, Jon inclined his head to kiss her lips tenderly, as sweet and soft as their first kiss. He loved her, and she loved him. They never lost a chance to ahow each other, but tonight it wasn't all about love and tenderness. All of the sudden, he broke apart and with a deep voice, he gave his first command of the night.

  
“Kneel to your King.”

  
The corners of her mouth curved upwards just a bit, and before she did as she was bid, she took a cushion from a nearby chair and placed it at his feet. She put herself in position, and waited for the next order.

  
“Unlace my breeches, and take my cock out.”

  
She had done this dozens of times before and every time it felt like the first time. Her fingers were a bit stiff but she willed herself to regain her dexterity, and when the laces were undone, her hand wandered inside to find his already hard cock.

  
The first time she had seen it, she was positive it would not fit inside her, long and rock hard as it was, but Jon had been so gentle that she felt only a pleasant stretching of the walls of her cunt, and a small sting when he was fully seated inside her. Since their first encounter outside Winterfell, Jon had brought her nothing but pleasure and joy.  
Now she was more than used to the size, the texture, she knew what he liked and where to touch him.

That's why after pulling the breeches down her other hand immediately travelled to gingerly massage his balls with her palm and her fingertips. Jon released a deep moan that let her know she was behaving well, and that she would get a reward for being such a nice girl.

  
“Do I please my King?,” she innocently asked with her sweetest voice.

  
“Very much, Sansa. So very much. You’re a good girl, aren’t you? Show me how good you can be, sweetling”

  
That was the cue for her to wrap her lips around the leaking head of his manhood, running her tongue all over and sucking it, while her hand worked the rest of his shaft up and down.

  
His hand went to the back of her head, pushing her slowly, telling her to take him deeper into her mouth. She never refused her King, and she started bobbing her head back and forth, each time taking a bit more of cock inside. When the head grazed the back of her throat, she stilled and hummed, knowing the vibrations would send him over the edge.

  
“Aaah, Sansa! That's it sweet girl, suck me all the way down your throat!” Jon said hoarsely, with his eyes half closed. “Look at me Sansa, I want you to look at me.” When she looked up and saw the sheer pleasure written on his face, she smiled with pride, and she released him from her lips with a pop. Before he could even protest, she leaned lower and took one of his balls in her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive skin. Jon gasped, and released a low grunt as he took himself in hand and started stroking his cock in a fast motion.

  
“Open wide, Sansa,” he commanded, but his voice was a bit more than a whisper. Sansa looked up at him and opened her mouth as much as she could, sticking her tongue out. When he came at least, half of the spurts landed on her face, and the rest on her mouth, and when she closed it, the thick liquid glided down her throat.

  
Her first reward of the night.

  
She got up, and took a handkerchief from his writing desk to clean her face. Thankfully, no seed on her hair, only on everywhere else on her face. When her forehead, her cheeks and her nose were clean, she looked back at Jon, who was supporting himself on the wall, recovering from his orgasm.

  
“You are such a good girl, Sansa,” he said between pants and with a smile plastered on his face. “To the bed, sweet girl. It's time for your reward”

  
Sansa almost squealed in excitement, as she gleefully walked towards the four poster and laid on the feather bed.

  
“What should I do next, my King?”

  
“You know what to do, sweetling. Spread those legs for your King.”

  
She spread her legs as wide as she could, and when Jon saw the glistening wetness pooling in her folds, he moaned in satisfaction.

  
“Look how wet you are. Are you this wet for me? Are you this wet from sucking your King's cock?”

  
“Yes, my King. I love sucking your big cock. I love when you make me drink your seed, it makes my cunny wet,” she said as one of her hands snaked towards her center, her long fingers gliding through her damp folds.

  
Jon was supposed to be the dominant one, and yet she made him melt with only her words.

  
“Mmmh yes Sansa, touch yourself like that.” His cock was hardening again, and he stroked it as he spoke. “What do you want as a reward, my sweet?”

  
“I want my King to make me come,” she answered without looking at him, with her eyes closed and whimpering as she worked her middle finger in and out her cunt, caressing her clit with her thumb.

  
“How? How do you want your King to make you come?”

  
“With your mouth, my King! Please!,” she begged, her chest heaving as she desperately pumped her fingers in her pussy.

  
Jon wasted no time and he pounced on Sansa like an animal, lapping up all of her juices, and swirling his tongue over her sensitive bud. He swiped up and down, side to side, he fucked her with his tongue while he worked her pearl with his thumb. Sansa could only moan and scream, and beg him not to stop, and when she reached her peak, she let out a mewl of ecstasy and collapsed among the many unnecessary pillows she liked to adorn the bed with.

  
While she was catching her breath, Jon kept up licking her folds, very slowly, as if taking his time to enjoy the taste. But then, he started swiping his tongue lower and lower, until he reached her rosebud and she gasped.

  
“Jon!”

  
“Ah ah ah,” he admonished, “I'm not Jon tonight, my love. Look what I'm wearing on my head”

  
“M-my King, what are you doing?”

  
“I was thinking of fucking you right now, sweet girl. But I had your cunt in the morning,” he said as he gave her arsehole another caress of his tongue, "and your pretty mouth just a bit ago.”

  
Sansa froze. She knew what he was thinking.

  
“And I thought that perhaps we could repeat what we did on my nameday a few moons ago, do you remember?”

  
Of course she did. She had heard some maids talking about one of their husbands begging for “entrance through the back door”. The maids scoffed and laughed and dismissed the topic, but it stayed on Sansa’s mind, and she resolved that if it felt that good for the man, she could do it for her man. What she didn't expect was _a) his complete shock when she brought up the idea and b) how much they enjoyed it when they finally tried._

  
After a few heartbeats of silence, Sansa spoke.

  
“The oil is in my nightstand.”

  
“I take that as a yes, then.”

  
Sansa smiled and her eyes beamed with arousal. She got to her hands and knees and reached for the nightstand drawer, from where she produced a small green bottle. She gave it to Jon, who opened it and the smell of it mixed with that of their activities, penetrating their noses.

  
He got to his knees, and with his free hand he caressed her shoulders, her back, and her arse cheeks before dipping his index and middle finger in the oil. When they were slick enough, he poured some more on Sansa's arsehole, making her shudder.

  
He circled her hole with his middle finger before pushing it forward very slowly, until it was all the way in. It was unimaginable tight and hot, and it made his mouth water and his cock throb with excitement. Sansa mewled at the intrusion, tilting her head back to see him. He started pumping his finger a bit faster, and he leaned down and kissed Sansa when he introuduced his index finger as well.  
Sansa moaned and reached back to her cunt, rubbing her damp folds to increase the pleasure. When she started fingering her pussy, Jon felt her own slender fingers through the thin membrane that separated her cunt from her arse.

  
Sansa was restless and uneasy, she was ready and wanted Jon to fuck her before she came.

  
“My King. Please,” she said between sharp breaths, “I need you now.”

  
Jon couldn’t stand the temptation anymore, he took his fingers out of her arse and positioned the throbbing head of his cock at her tight entrance.

  
“Alright my sweet girl, here I go.”

  
And with that he slowly but firmly pushed inside her, immediately feeling the warmth and pressure he felt on his fingers before.  
Sansa moaned and he worried, because he didn’t know of it was pain or pleasure, so he stopped.

  
“No! Please, keep going!” she practically screamed as she worked her fingers in and out her pussy even faster than before. Jon had never seen or heard her beg so desperately.

  
He put his hands on her hips and pushed through the tight resistance, and when he felt the embrace of her muscles and her fingers on her cunt, he thought he might come right there and then. He was fully seated inside her and he started moving no long after.

  
They were both close to their respective orgasms, Sansa could not stop moaning and whimpering while she rubbed her clit, as Jon pounded his cock inside her arse.

  
“Jon, I'm close, love. Keep going like that, fill me up with your seed,” roles forgotten she begged when she felt her release nearing.  
Jon said nothing and started pumping faster, the tightness and her words too much to last longer.

  
Sansa came with a scream when she felt Jon explode inside her, his seed a sudden liquid warmth as her own pleasure rolled through her body, from the crown of her head to her toes.

  
Gasping for breath, Jon leaned down and kissed her right below her left ear, before he spoke.

  
“You're such a nice sweet girl, my love. It was incredible.”

  
Sansa smiled with accomplishment, and answered.

  
“It was. It really, really was, love.”

  
After that, they just fell asleep, without bothering to clean their lovemaking off their bodies.

* * *

  
The sunlight was leaking through the open window when Jon felt a hand wrapping around his morning wood.

  
He opened his eyes and saw Sansa, with her hair tied back in a so-unlike-her messy bun, and a smile on her face as she pumped his cock.

  
“Ready for another round, Jon?”

  
“Yes, my Queen.”

  
_Fin_


End file.
